As the Wind Blows
by Winchester26
Summary: The Jankowski siblings must pick up and leave home and find a new life elsewhere. But when they jump onto a train in the night...they meet August & Marlena...both of their worlds will change forever.
1. Along the Tracks

Her tears had slowly faded away, the farther down the tracks they got. It was like they were making themselves useful elsewhere- trying to keep her feet moving so that step-by-step, they would be father from "home" and closer to…whatever city her brother said they were heading to. Albany- she believed.

They hadn't shared a word in over an hour. At least, she thought it was an hour. However, it had gotten dark and time had slowly starting slipping away. How long ago had they walked out of their house for the last time? How long before that did the bankman tell them they had nothing? _Nothing_? Their parents had done nothing but good things for their neighbors, helping anyone and everyone they could…and they were left with _nothing. _

Finally, after the hour, two, or five that had passed, Jacob spoke up, "C'mere," he nodded his head towards a small slope, "Let's take a break." He said quietly. She couldn't have said it better herself. She was pretty sure her feet were going to up and leave her for someone else.

They headed down the slope; their belongings together in one suitcase that Jacob carried. He was four years her elder brother. She had just been about to start Cornell, and he was just near graduating… And it had all gone up in smoke when two cars had collided….

They took their places at the edge of a creek. They removed their shoes and waited. Finally, Nora decided to speak, "Don't you wish we could just ride into the wind?" she asked wistfully. Her heart hurt and her legs ached. How could things get any better? They had nothing, no life, no family…

Jacob looked over at her. "Maybe…" he replied slowly. "But we'll get through this…we'll figure something out," he promised quietly. Just like Jacob. He was going to watch out for her until the world caved in and the angels came down from heaven…and maybe even after that…

Nora nodded, looking down at the water in the moonlight. And that's when they heard it. _Chugchugchugchugchugchugchug…. _It caught Jacob's attention and he stared at the approaching light intently before quickly turning back, "Put your shoes on…" he said, as he did himself.

Nora quickly grabbed her shoes and began to put them on, "What are we doing?" she asked, attempting to lace as quickly as she could.

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" he stood up, a half-smile appearing across his lips; a foreign sight. He held out his hand and helped her up and they were off. They waited until the train passed them and then they began to run alongside of it.

Nora was anxious. She didn't know if she could jump onto a moving train. But suddenly, Jacob had took hold and hoisted himself up. But he laid flat on his belly and held his hands out for her. "C'mon!" he yelled over the noise of the metal beast.

Grimacing she threw her arms out, took a hold of her brother and he pulled her in with one strong heave. They tumbled backwards into the train car and breathed heavily. Nora was just glad they were in one piece…even if they'd lost their suitcase. "Thanks…" she said breathlessly. But Jacob did not have time to reply. Suddenly she was yanked off him and he was pulled up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Get off my sister! Let her go!" Jacob fought.

"Woah, woah there Blackie…" a lantern slowly swung its way forward. "Now would you look at that…."


	2. Sleep Tight

The scuffling had momentarily stopped. "We don't take train jumpers," Blackie said gruffly, giving an extra tug under Jacob's chin, making him gag slightly.

"We sure as hell don't red light women neither," Camel replied slowly. "Let's let him talk…we don't need no trouble…look at his clothes…" He commented. Slowly, but reproachfully, Blackie loosened his grip on Jacob.

"Who are you?" Camel (the man with the lantern) asked.

"Jacob…Jankowski…" he choked a little, "And that's my sister, Nora…" he said.

"Where you headed Jacob Jankowski?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, sir."

Camel nodded. "What can you do, son…work?"

"Anything," Jacob said gratefully. He glanced over at his sister- to make sure she was okay. Confirming her safety, he looked back to the drunk old man who was nodding.

"All right, you survived the night, Mr. Jacob Jankowski…I'll put you to work…we don't have much room for ladies…but…we always seem to make room for ladies…" he said. "Leave 'em be, gents."

Blackie slowly released Jacob and one of the men backed off of Nora. Camel motioned his head towards a pile of tarps on a stack of hay, "I'll see you in the morning," he said. The men slowly backed from the car, "'S Camel by the way…" he held out his hand quietly towards Jacob. Jacob shook his hand, "Thanks, Camel…"

Then the two siblings were left alone in the shaking car.

Jacob looked to Nora- "You okay?" he asked slowly. She nodded, "I'm fine…" she said. She was just grateful not to have been chucked from a moving train car. "You?"

He nodded. He looked back down at the pile of tarps, blankets and hay. He leaned down and began to arrange things the best he could. "Better than the train tracks…" he said- trying to make the best of the situation.

Nora nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. He looked back at her, "You should get some sleep."

"You too," she replied. She stepped forwards and sat down on the make-shift bed. She made sure to leave room for her brother. He sat down them, situating a blanket over her first. She laid down slowly, unsurely. It definitely wasn't luxury…but life was changing minute by minute.

"Go ahead, sleep," Jacob cooed, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he promised.

Nora nodded, assured. She turned & attempting to get comfortable and finally closed her eyes. She felt Jacob shift next to her, getting into a position that put him first and foremost- so that nothing _could _happen to her.

Losing her parents was one thing; but she couldn't imagine losing her brother.


	3. For Hire

The siblings were awoken by the opening of the large car door and the sunshine greeting them prominently. Both of them slowly stood, stretched out and Nora looked at Jacob, waiting for his go ahead. He jumped down out of the car and then helped her down as well. The site was a-bustlin'. Men were everywhere- pounding stakes into the ground, moving carts and cars. A few curious bystanders stood by and watched. Though Jacob and Nora had jumped off the train- they were no different that the curious townspeople.

As if by instinct- their wanderings had lead them into a tent that held many exotic animals. Nora smiled- her father and her brother were veterinarians- so animals were a given. "Wow…" Nora whispered. She'd never seen wildcats up close…or giraffes or monkeys. "Oh…how adorable…" she approached the cage of a chimpanzee who smiled at her, reaching for her hair. She laughed. "Watch it…" Jacob said, "I think she's jealous…"

The siblings shared a laugh…and a moment…and for a split-second…it was like they knew it was going to be okay. But the moment was rudely interrupted, "Hey!" came a gruff, and slightly intoxicated voice from the mouth of the tent. They turned to see Camel, the man from the night before who'd saved their lives. "What are you two doing in here? You're not part of the menagerie men!" he said. "Let's go…" he rushed them out of the tent. "Jacob….I found a job for you," he said.

"With the animals?" Jacob said hopefully. But Camel chuckled, "Yeah…you could say that…"

Jacob nodded, "Well, what about Nora?"

"Ah, yes," Camel looked over to little Nora, "I think Barbara has been looking for some help…"

"Who's Barbara?" Nora piped up, sticking close to her brother. She hadn't thought far enough ahead that she would have to separate from her brother on the large and slightly daunting circus field. Full of people and animals that she did not know…in a place that she did not know…

Camel chuckled again, "You'll see, sweetheart."

"Can we meet Barbara first?" Jacob inquired. He didn't want to push their luck or anything but he had a priority to keep.

Camel nodded, "Yeah…yeah sure," he took a swig of the bottle in his pocket. When they both looked at him questioningly…it _was_ rather early, he replied, "Keeps away the shakes…" he said innocently.


	4. Ain't Never Seen Before

The tent flap billowed open and the three entered. Jacob and Nora examined their simple surroundings. Rows of chairs being set up by a few dirty men and trunks clunking just through another flap forward. "Right through here, now…" he said. He stopped at the tent flap and knocked on it. Not that it made much of a sound.

"Yes?" came a woman's voice. She seemed to be placing a stool by a mirror that had made its way make-shiftedly into the tent. She turned around, "Well, well, Camel…who do we have here?" she inquired, placing her slender fingers on her full hips.

Jacob gulped. She was scantily clad and bodacious- he'd never seen a woman like her. Nora was not sure if she should be amazed or scandalized.

"Train jumpers," Camel replied. "Figured I'd take 'em to August later on tonight…" he said. "Might as well get some use out of 'em."

Barbara nodded, "And you need a place for this little sweetheart to stay?" she approached Nora, smiling, touching her face and hair. Nora smiled as politely as she could, but she glanced over at her brother. Barbara followed her gaze, "You're not going to be a friend and let me keep this one too, are ya?" she reached out at touched the collar of Jacob's shirt longingly.

Camel chuckled, "Not yet, Barbara," he replied. "Need this one for the animals," he said. Barbara nodded, "Well, don't you worry about a thing, sugar pop, Barbara will take good care of you…" she told Nora. Nora nodded, having no idea what was appropriate to say in a conversation like the one presented to her.

"Alright…we've wasted enough time chit-chatting! Gotta put you to work, boy," Camel turned on his heel and headed for the mouth of the tent again. When he noticed Jacob's resistance to leaving Nora, Camel grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him through, "Don't worry about her, Jankowski," he said. "Barbara takes good care of the female kind," he said. "She never lets a girl up on the stage the first night."

Jacob nearly fell over. It all made sense, but he had yet to put two and two together, "What will she be doing today, then?"

Camel shrugged, "Probably taking money from the rubes for the show…we'll have you out there tonight, so you'll see her again…you ain't seen nothing like Barbara…"

Jacob knew that wasn't a lie. He sure had not.

_Slop._

"Working with animals…" Jacob shook his head, muttering quietly to himself as he rake out the most manure he had ever seen in his life.

"What was that?" the man he'd come to know as Grady piped up, pausing for a moment to listen to what Jacob had to say.

"Nothing…" Jacob spoke up, "I was just…I mean…have you ever seen so much manure in your life?"

"Every day," Grady replied, with a small smile, "The pack them horses in here until 's nearly burstin' at the seams," he said, going back to shoveling.

"Well, doesn't the smell bother you?" Jacob asked, trying to take a breath but nearly gagging when he tried.

"What smell?" Grady asked. Jacob couldn't help but laugh. What a life. Yet, he was surprisingly fine with it. Sure, when he'd helped his dad out at his practice…you had one to three horses at a time…maybe a cow or two…(he'd even shoved his arms up so many cows behinds, he'd lost count) but he never had to step in ankle deep shit before.

He said nothing more, but tried to get the shoveling done as fast as possible. He'd love nothing more than to dive head first into a cold body of water…away from the stench at the grime…but all in good time.

"Hey sweetie pie, could you hand me that box over there?" Barbara pointed. Her tent was beginning to look more and more like a dressing room. The mirror lit up and there were feather boas and clothes hanging from every available hook.

Nora nodded and headed to the box that was requested. She picked it up but it was heavier than she expected. So when she attempted to turn around and walk, she stumbled and the lid slid right off. Barbara just smiled, "That's alright…" she said, as Nora left the top and kept walking, setting the case down by Barbara's feet. Nora finally got a glimpse of what was inside. It looked like a costume, although she felt like some of the pieces were missing…very…very important pieces….

Barbara noticed the look on Nora's face and just laughed. "You never got out much, did you baby?" she asked, rifling through the trunk.

Nora laughed a little at how sheltered she was about to sound, "No ma'am…" she replied. She looked down at her own clothing. It was torn from the walk and train-jump of the night before and then dirty from sleeping on hay and walking around a busy camp site.

"Well you're gonna be helpin' me at my show tonight…" Barbara said, "You gotta look the part…"

When she saw the look of horror cross over Nora's features she laughed, "Don't worry, darlin'…those rubes are payin' to see me…" she dug something out of the very bottom of the trunk. It was an outfit that she never would have picked out in her life- but that's what she loved about it. "Really?" Nora's eyes lit up at Barbara passed over the outfit. Barbara nodded, "Too sensible for me anyway…" she laughed. "Now…that gorgeous brother of yours…what was his name?"

"Jacob." Nora replied. That's when Barbara pulled out a costume piece rather quickly from the box, but it got caught on the side and snagged right through.

"Damn!" Barbara exclaimed loudly. She pulled it up and gave an unnecessary bout of profanity. Nora slowly approached her, as if afraid she was going to snap, but held her hand out for the costume, "I can fix that…if you want…"

Barbara looked over at her carefully, "Where did you say you came from, sweetheart?"

"I didn't…" Nora replied, "But my mother was the best mender in town…and she taught me everything I know…" a little lump caught in her throat at the thought of her mother, but there were good feelings too that came with it too…memories...

Barbara slowly handed over the costume piece, "If you're telling it straight, baby, I think I've just found you a permanent place in this circus…"


	5. The New Additions

By the time The Benzini Brother's Most Spectacular Show on Earth was in full swing, both Jankowski's were in complete awe. They had been to Ringling circus once, when they were quite young…but something was different about this one…

Nora was helping with collecting money for Barbara's show and also overseeing the costume change in the middle. Once the show started, she was waiting in the wings for her second role. She saw Jacob enter the tent with another man she assumed was with the Benzini Brothers. They seemed to be playing the role of security- hitting the sides of the tent occasionally.

Nora could've laughed- the look on her brother's face was priceless. Sure, she averted her eyes through most of it- feeling as though it was inappropriate for her to be looking at Barbara whose breasts were swinging freely. But as far as she knew- Jacob was a virgin, Catherine wasn't giving it up…but she thought Jacob was going to fall right over. And she hoped to witness it.

Although, to the men's dismay- Barbara's show (& the circus as a whole) had to come to an end. They ushered the rubes away and began to pack everything up as quickly as they'd set it up. Nora was helping Barbara pack up her clothing when Camel entered the tent again, followed by Jacob. "Gonna have to take the girl for a while, Barbara," he said, his bottle of jake in hand.

Barbara turned towards Camel and nodded. "If you're goin' to see August…tell him that Barbara wants this one around," she inclined her head towards Nora. She then smirked, "Well, the both of the sweet things…"

"Can do…" Camel lead Jacob and Nora down the barren campsite as the train began to blow steam- starting up for a long journey. They reached one of the first cars of the locomotive stretch and it looked a lot nicer than what they'd already been acquainted with. Camel reached up (after pocketing his drink) and wrapped on the outside door. It then swung open. A man in red- who'd been the ring leader earlier on in the day, greeted them with a smile. But once he got a look at the ragged Camel it slowly faded, "Yes?" he inquired.

Camel motioned his head and hand towards the Jankowski siblings, "These two are looking for work…" he said.

August glanced over at them, and looked them over meticulously. "Not interested," he said, although his eyes lingered over Nora a little too long. He leaned back to shut the door but Camel stopped him. He seemed apprehensive about trying to get August's attention but he had to continue, "You might want to hear what they can do, boss," Camel replied.

August paused. "Alright, fine, quickly…I shall hear it…" he said. He waved his hand to forward Nora and Jacob, "Inside come on…"

Nora hopped up the steps first. Jacob stepped to follow but Camel grabbed his arm, "You watch it kid…don't make eye contact for too long, _do not_talk to his wife, and whatever you do…never mention the Ringling brothers…" and he let go of Jacob, who followed Nora in, shocked slightly by the rules that Camel set forth.

August shut the door. "So where were you two headed when you hopped onto my train?" he asked with a glistening smile.

"How did you know we jumped your train?" Jacob inquired, feeling slightly under dressed and…dirty…in his new surroundings.

August continued to smile, "We are a close family, this circus…" he said. "So, are you on the run?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, sir," he replied. "My sister and I needed to get out of town after our parents passed…so we jumped the train…"

August nodded, "And now, you expect me to hire you? Times aren't as good as they once were, my boy…" he said, heading for the liquor cabinet. That's when a set of curtains opened and a stunning blonde woman (who had been in the act of the horses) stepped out, "I didn't know we were having company, August…" she said. Jacob's jaw hit the floor.

"It's alright, sweetheart, we are just discussing their prospects," he said. He turned back to Nora and Jacob with a drink in his hand, "This is my beautiful wife, Marlena," he introduced. "Which reminds me- I did not seem to catch your names…"

"Jacob, sir," Jacob reached his hand forward, "Jacob Jankowski and this is my sister, Nora," he said. August took his hand slowly and shook it briefly.

"What can you do, Jacob?" he asked.

"Anything…sir…" Jacob replied. But Nora felt that it wasn't enough, so she finally piped up, "He's really good with animals, sir," she said. "He studied at Cornell to be a vet…"

August paused mid sip and brought his drink back down to waist height, "Cornell, eh?" he asked. Something in August's eyes seemed to change. He looked back to Nora after studying Jacob. "I do not have any room for new acts, my dear…and you hardly look strong enough to move trunks or animals…" he said.

Nora smiled politely, attempting to understand how he worked, "I'm good with a needle, sir," she said, "I mended Barbara's second act costume today…" she explained.

August looked to his wife, Marlena, "Were you not just telling me, dear, that Kate's hand at the needle was no longer satisfactory?" he asked. Nora suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach. She didn't want to take a job _away _from anybody- she just wanted to be an addition. When Nora saw the look in Marlena's eyes, she then wanted to jump off of the train car and run. Marlena looked as if she wanted to defend Kate- as if…if she agreed with August…something would happen to Kate because Kate would suddenly have become obsolete.

But Marlena went against her every gut instinct, "Yes, August, she can't mend my pieces correctly anymore. Her sight is failing and her hands shake too harshly…"

August looked back at the two siblings, satisfied, "Okay, here's what we shall do, eh…I will take you two on…I will allow you to travel with us…perform the duties assigned to you. I will not pay you until I see what you can do…and then…I shall decide from there…"

"That seems fair," Jacob nodded, "Thank you, Mr…" Jacob suddenly realized he didn't know the boss-man's last name. Or…_her _last name.

"Rosenblum," August finished, "But you can call me August, Mr. Cornell," he smiled and took the last sip of his drink. He passed the empty glass to Marlena. "Now, I can take you to where you shall be staying at present…and Marlena will show your dear sister…"

"I will?" Marlena asked. August looked back at her, and with one look she'd understood, "Oh, yes," she set the empty glass aside, "I'll take Nora…"

"It was nice to meet you," Jacob reached out his hand for Marlena, who stepped forward, but August put his arm across Jacob's chest, but he played it off as if he was just showing Jacob the way to the next train car, "This way, son…" Jacob gave his sister one last look but he was ushered out by August in seconds.

The train had already started in motion, but they travelled from car to car, down the line until finally, August wrenched open a door and stopped. There was a midget in the car already, on a cot with a Jack Russell Terrier, reading a book. He looked up when the door opened, "August…" he said, straightening up, "What can I do for you?"

"We've just taken Mr. Jankowski here, on and he needs a place to stay…" August explained.

"But performers don't share their space with roustabouts…" Walter replied, a little defensively.

"Jacob here is our new vet…which places him above you, in my estimation. Maybe you'd like to offer him your cot…" he said. And without another word, he left off down the train again.

Jacob looked around. He smiled at the dog, "Ah, a Jack Russell…" He said. He reached his hand out for the dog but it yipped and took a snap.

Jacob recoiled. He looked at the man on the cot, as if wondering why he didn't call his dog off or tell it to lay down. But he was looking down intently at his book.

Jacob turned and looked around, not really seeing a place to sleep…

"You're not getting the cot…"

The horse blanket looked good enough…


	6. Out with a Bang

Jacob was on his way to muck out the horse car when August jogged up alongside him, "Ah, Cornell!" he exclaimed, putting his arm around Jacob and patting his shoulder, "We need your expertise."

"Sure," Jacob nodded, suddenly feeling relieved. He was going to prolong the time away from manure. He followed August who took great strides and finally, about twelve train car-lengths later, they'd reached their destination.

Marlena was dressed in a beautiful white morning gown that made Jacob's breath catch in his throat. A moment later, he realized he was staring when she made eye contact with him and laughed gently. "Dear, won't you tell Jacob here the problem you seem to be having?"

Marlena nodded, "He's been limping lately. I think it's just a sprain…a little ice and rest will do him good…" she said.

Jacob took a slow step forward, "Mind if I take a look?" he asked, patting the horse gently right above his injured leg. Marlena shook her head to tell him to go ahead.

Jacob slowly reached down and picked Silver Star's hoof from the ground. He almost cringed when he got sight of the bottom. Marlena could sense his reaction. "See….just some rest and some ice will do him good, right?" she looked at Jacob and Jacob suddenly understood. He looked back to August. He had a feeling nothing was _allowed _to be wrong with this horse.

Before he could speak, she led the horse back into the train car. He turned to August. He wanted to say everything was going to be okay. But…he couldn't let the animal suffer, "So?" August inquired.

"I can't fix the horse…his ankle will just keep rotating until the bone pierces straight through the bottom of his hoof," he swallowed hard.

"How long would he have to rest?"

"It wouldn't matter…" Jacob shook his head, "It's too far gone…" Suddenly August was very angry. "You fix that horse, Cornell. He goes on in two weeks or you're out of here…" 

But suddenly Marlena appeared back at the entrance of the car, "See, honey, just what you said! Nothing to worry about," He lied straight to his wife's face. Jacob was suddenly very uncomfortable. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to," he stepped forward, kissed his wife and headed off again down the length of the train.

Marlena looked back at her horse as Jacob approached her, "He's not going to be okay, is he?"

Jacob slowly shook his head, "No," he said apologetically. He followed her back into the car where they took a seat by the horse's side.

"What can we do?" But Marlena already knew the answer to her question.

"How's it coming?" August approached Nora, who was sitting on the steps of a train car, mending one of Marlena's costumes. He seemed strained but Nora did not ask about it, "Great," she said, holding up the costume, "I've almost brought it back to life…there's just a decorative piece that needs to be fixed…" she looked back down at the costume and poked the needle through again.

"Good, good…" August replied. He then took a seat next to Nora. For some reason, this made her very nervous. "You are very good at what you do," he looked over the costume piece. "So is your brother…." He said. She looked over and could see his jaw tense.

"Is something wrong?" she asked slowly and pausing her threading motion, a bad feeling beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"No, no! Of course not, my dear child!" he laughed and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely wonderful!"

But Nora had a hard time believing him. She still had yet to understand Mr. August Rosenbluth…and she could not forget the look in Marlena's eyes from their first meeting.

"Does everything _not _seem wonderful?" he held his hands out towards the blooming fair ground. Nora shook her head. It was one of the most amazing sights she'd ever witnessed. "No, it's great…" she said quickly. She finally returned to her threading.

Then a gunshot rang through the air, causing Nora to jump and nearly stab herself with the needle. She looked around, "What was that?"

August stood up. He stepped forward once or twice before he stopped. It looked like he was pulling at a lot of self-restraint. He turned back to face her and Nora did not like the look in his eyes. "I'm sure it was just a prop piece gone wrong…a lot of noises around here…" he forced a smile. "You should head back inside…keep the clothes clean and fresh…" he suddenly suggested. He picked up the spare fabric and fabric sheers from her side and motioned to the door behind her.

"But the light is much better out here…" Nora began, not making any motion to stand.

"I SAID GET INSIDE!" he suddenly outburst. He thrust his hands forward in emphasis but the tip of the sheers sliced the side of her arm. It did not take very long to turn seep red. She gasped and whimpered, throwing her arm out to stop blood from dripping on the costume. Her eyes welled with tears. She looked up at August. It seemed that neither of them was sure if it was an accident...

"Oh, my... Accidents happen my dear; better get inside and clean yourself up," he said slowly. He set down the items back at her side. "I'll send someone soon," he said. And then he left without another word.

Nora, still shocked, took a strip of spare fabric and wrapped it around her bleeding cut. She then tucked the costume under her clean arm and headed inside to fix up her arm and examine just how deep it was. Once she was out of sight she began to cry. It wasn't life threatening but the sting was just enough, and the shock pushed it that much further. She wanted her brother, as infantile as it might be. Yet, she feared to step outside and make August any angrier.

Jacob had departed from Silver Star and Marlena- who'd wanted a moment alone with her past horse. He was heading down the train to attempt to find his sister when a couple of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him around to the other side. They thrust him up against the train car and he was gasping for breath. Blackie held him tight, but August's eyes pierced right into him.

"You killed my star horse," he began. "I tell you to fix him…and this is what you do? Do you know I will not be able to find a new liberty horse this late in the season?" his voice was quiet, but dangerous.

"I had to, that horse was no good to you anyway…" he defended himself, gasping for breath. Blackie seemed to be enjoying his job a little too much.

"You defied me…" August continued, "But…the only reason I don't have you tossed off the moving train…is because your brash act secured the safety of my wife and may have prevented a public accident…" he said, his face now only inches from Jacob's. "You better watch yourself…Jankowski," he pronounced every syllable of his last name.

Without another word, Blackie let him down. Jacob coughed and heaved to regain his normal breath. August turned to walk away but Jacob called out, "What happened to your arm?" he asked, noting the blood on his sleeve. He wasn't concerned. No, but if he ever wanted back in August's good graces for the sake of Marlena and his sister- maybe he could help August with his own injury…

August turned towards him slowly. And Jacob could've sworn he saw a smile peak out somewhere in his features, "Oh…it was just a little mishap involving your sister…" he turned back around- satisfied with his revenge against Jankowski- even if it had not been planned.

Jacob's eyes widened. There was a mere pause before Jacob took off in the direction he knew his sister was. It was one thing if August wanted to red-light him for putting down a sick animal…but it was another if he'd hurt his sister. 


	7. Concern

Jacob skidded to a halt, the gravel crunching beneath his feet. "Nora! Nora?" he called, unsure exactly which car she was in. After a very long, long pause Nora's head peaked out from two cars down, "Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

He took a breath of relief. He jogged down to her car and looked up at her, "Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over.

She quickly turned around, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?" she asked. He hopped up onto the car and followed her in. "Nora…" he started. He pulled out the older brother voice. She sighed. He saw her shoulders drop and she finally turned back around. "It's nothing, okay?" she held out her arm that had the fabric bandage tied around it.

Jacob reached out and took her arm. He saw the red stain and tried to see exactly how long it was. "How did this happen?" he gritted his teeth. He was not exactly the president of August Rosenbluth fan club at the present time.

"It was an accident," Nora continued. "He picked up the shears and some fabric when he was talking…and well…" she shrugged. "It's alright…I bandaged it up…I'm a fast healer."

"An accident…" Jacob breathed in disbelief. He released her arm and looked down at her. She nodded, "Yes…"

"If anything like this ever happens again, come find me, alright?" he asked.

"I will, thanks Jake…" she whispered. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. They embraced for a moment. Besides today's mishaps- they were fitting in quite well in their new environment…but the bond between them would always be greater.

After their embrace ended he looked around, "Is this where you're staying?" he asked. Costumes and pieces of that nature hung around them, crowded next to each other hook by hook, shelf by shelf. "Sorta," she smiled. She led him down to the other end where there was a make-shift wall and wooden door. (It wouldn't stand in a storm but it held its purpose). She pulled the door open and revealed a cot plus a small changing space. "It's kinda like home," She said softly, a smile spreading across her lips.

Jacob smiled a little too, "Yeah…I remember finding you asleep around mom's sewing kit…more than one time…"

Nora smiled at the thought. But suddenly they heard the train roar to life. Roustabouts were bustling around, yelling, running, throwing and all-manner of crazy shenanigans out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" the siblings headed to the door to look out. Things were getting torn down faster than they'd been put up. "We haven't even run the set yet…." Nora muttered.

Marlena came walking by, her arms crossed over her chest. "Marlena…" Jacob reached out to stop her. He hopped down to her level. "What's going on?" he asked.

"August caught wind of a show that's gone down a state over. He wants to get there before all the good performers are taken. Since we lost Silver Star, we need something new- fast and cheap," she sighed.

"And we're leaving right this minute?" Jacob asked incredulously. It seemed like such a waste.

Marlena nodded. "Once everything is loaded…and maybe even before that…"

She and Jacob spent another moment just looking at each other. Jacob wanted to reach out and touch her arm to show her compassion, but he could not. He was startled when August suddenly appeared in the mix, "C'mon dear, we're leaving now…" he ushered her forward with barely a look at either of the Jankowskis. They disappeared into their state room.

Jacob looked back up at Nora. She motioned her head towards the costume car, "Ride with me," she half-suggested, half asked. Jacob didn't see the harm. And if he really needed to, he could climb his way back to his horse blanket later.

But he was pretty sure it didn't miss him (because he sure didn't miss it).

He climbed aboard. They left the door open for a bit longer, watching the scene literally unfold before their eyes. Jacob wanted to make sure that no man _was _left behind. But this lightning round- everyone made it on.

Finally, Jacob shut the door as the train began to chug forward. He turned around, looking at the costumes. He touched the fabric, the different textures. Some of the pieces were absolutely magnificent.

Nora looked around, as if to reaffirm that they were alone. "Jacob…" she started. She set aside the piece she'd recently picked up to start attempting to mend.

"Mhm?" he looked back at her, sauntering down to her seat on the floor and taking a seat next to her.

"You…you and Marlena….Jacob…I've never seen you look at a woman like that before…not even Catherine…"

Jacob opened his mouth to fight it, to deny it, but no words came out. "I know…"

And it scared him.


End file.
